


I can't believe I almost left you

by MJW



Series: Sam and Josh have a kid [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJW/pseuds/MJW
Summary: What if Josh had a daughter when he was shot? What if he and Sam were together?
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn
Series: Sam and Josh have a kid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044495
Kudos: 15





	I can't believe I almost left you

A car pulled up, mounted the curb due to the rush of the driver. A man with brown hair and glasses jumped out of the driver's side and rushed up the steps pulling out his keys while doing so. Upon opening the door a young woman of about 17 looked up quizzically.

“Hey Sam, where's Josh?”

“She in bed?” The man replied ignoring her question.

“Um yeah, what's going on Sam?” She asked, still confused.

“Right Camila, here's what I owe you, thanks for your help,” Sam told the girl.

“Sam, this is way too much!” She said counting it out.

“Camila, you babysit nearly every day and do extra, you're doing SATs this year and you want to buy a car.” He said as an explanation.

“I- Sam, this is 100 dollars,” 

“Consider it a thank you for this year,” he told her kindly. “Go home Camila, I’ll see you tomorrow, hopefully,” he added under his breath.

“Ok I'll see you later,” the teenager replied, heading out the door.

Sam went into his daughter's bedroom and stood in the door for a moment, dreading ruining her childlike innocence.

“Hey sweetheart, wake up sweetie,” Sam said softly stroking his daughter’s hair.

“Daddy? Where's Papa?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“You need to get up Becca, Papa's been hurt and we need to go see him, sweetie.” He told her while getting her hairbrush and some clothes for her.

“Is he going to be ok?” She asked, innocently.

“I don't know, Bec, I don't know,” he replied honestly, lifting her onto his lap and brushing her hair quickly.

Ten minutes later, Becca was strapped in her car seat and Sam was speeding along the highway to GW.

“Hello Spanky, where have you been?” C.J. asked him as he walked into the private room with Becca on his hip. 

In response he gestured to the 4 year old on his hip. The rest of the staff looked at the sleeping tot and their hearts ached, Josh and Sam’s daughter might never see him again.

“Auntie Donna!!” Becca shouted, waking up and wiggling out of Sam’s arms.

Sam winced when Becca shouted and reluctantly let her down. Everyone could understand the reluctance of the father.

“How are you holding up Sam?” Mrs Bartlet asked kindly. 

“I’ll be honest, not great Ma’am,” he replied.

After a few hours, Becca lost her energy and started to realise that while all her ‘aunts’ and ‘uncles’ were there, her Papa was not. And after this revelation she screamed.

“I WANT MY PAPA!” The girl cried, sinking to the floor.

Sam was in no mood for Becca to behave like a brat and tried his best, to no avail.

“Rebecca Joanie Seaborn-Lyman, do not speak to me like that, young lady!” Sam told his daughter sternly.

“BUT I WANT MY PAPA!” 

“Rebecca,” Sam warned her.

“B-b-but I want Papa,” she said with her lips quivering.

“So do the rest of us,” Sam said shortly.

“Um, excuse me, can I please speak to Josh Lyman’s next of kin?” The doctor asked the room.

“That'll be me,” Sam said and followed the doctor.

The room watched the exchange through the window. At some point Sam started to cry and everyone's stomachs dropped. He must be dead. That's the only explanation for Sam’s emotion.

Sam walked back into the room with tear tracks and those still there (Mrs Bartlet, Becca, Donna and Zoey) looked on waiting for the brunette to tell them.

“He's alive!” He said “not out of the woods yet, but he's alive!” 

The relief was almost touchable and Sam lifted his daughter up, forgetting his anger at her. 

Two hours later Sam and Becca were sitting next to Josh. Becca had long since fallen asleep and Sam was stroking her hair. 

“Sam,” a voice said softly that Sam missed it. “Sam,” the voice said louder.

Sam looked up and saw Josh’s eyes slightly open.

“Hey Josh,” he replied.

“So, I’m not dead then,” Josh told the brunette.

Sam rolled his eyes and gently got up, bringing Becca with him. Stepping to the bed Sam lay the sleeping girl next to Josh and bent down to lay a gentle kiss on the man’s lips. “No you're not,” Sam agreed.

“I can't believe I nearly left you and Becca,” Josh told him, looking at his sleeping daughter.

“Well you didn't,”

  
  



End file.
